katyperryfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Chained to the Rhythm
thumb|400px «'Chained to the Rhythm'» —en español: «Encadenados al Ritmo»— es una canción interpretada por la cantante y compositora estadounidense Katy Perry en colaboracion con Skip Marley , lanzada como el primer sencillo del quinto álbum de estudio. (Witness) Video Musical El 18 de febrero de 2017, Perry lanzó una vista previa del video musical en la cuenta de Twitter de su alter ego; "Kathy Beth Terry".7 El video oficial se lanzó él 21 de febrero a las 6 de la mañana en la plataforma Vevo y YouTube. Dirigido por Mathew Cullen 8 y producido Danny Lockwood, Rob Newman, Ben Leiser y Javier Jaminez. El video está mayormente filmado en el parque de diversiones Six Flags Magic Mountain, en Valencia, Santa Clarita, California, Estados Unidos. En el video, Perry monta sobre una montaña rusa, la cual se trata de Full Throttle,9 una atracción real del parque. El video está ambientado en un parque temático futurista llamado "Oblivia" (Derivado de "Oblivion":Olvido), con un estilo visual muy propio de la moda de los años ochentas añadiendo elementos futurísticos. Comienza con Perry entrando al parque, al que parece ser el lugar mas feliz de la tierra, donde se ven algodones de azúcar del tamaño de una sombrila, gente tomandose selfies y alrededor de un anuncio que dice "la atracción mas grandiosa del universo". En una escena, Perry, al igual que el resto de los visitantes se muestra muy sorprendida y extasiada por todo lo que tiene a su alrededor, hasta que trata de tomar una rosa y se pincha el dedo con una de sus espinas. En ese momento Perry se muestra alerta. Enseguida, Perry sube a una montaña rusa. En otra escena se ve una atracción llamada "The Great American Dream Drop"; donde una pareja entra a una de las góndolas que tienen forma de casas pequeñas. Estas giran y se elevan en el aire sobre una torre, donde al final caen súbitamente. En la siguientes escena se muestra una estación gasolinera donde Perry es llevada por hombres en trajes de marinero, y donde unas peculiares bebidas azules flamantes, llamadas "Inferno H2O" se ofrecen también como parte de las atracciones del parque. Un hombre da un sorbo a la bebida y escupe en seguida una llamarada de fuego. Otra atracción es una rueda de hamster gigante donde es imposible mantenerse corriendo. En esta atracción hay señalamientos de flechas con luces de neón en el piso, que indican la dirección hacia la atracción y una larga fila de personas caminando hacia ella para subir. En una toma, se puede observar que el tiempo de espera para ingresar es de 1984 horas (el año en que nació Katy Perry).15 Casi al final del video, Perry acude a ver una película en 3D, pero ella se siente incómoda al ver una "homogeneidad" en el comportamiento del resto de los visitantes del parque. Enseguida se ve que de la pantalla (un televisor gigante de rayos catodicos), emerge el cantante Skip Marley y rapea su parte de la canción al momento en que Perry y él se acercan el uno al otro. En ese momento Perry aparece rodeada de los visitantes que ejecutan una coreografía de baile sin sentido. Al final Perry se ve que deja de correr en la rueda gigante de hamster y mira hacia la cámara con una mirada preocupada, con "miedo a despertar". Letra Are we crazy? Living our lives through a lens Trapped in our white-picket fence Like ornaments So comfortable, we live in a bubble, a bubble So comfortable, we cannot see the trouble, the trouble Aren't you lonely Up there in utopia Where nothing will ever be enough? Happily numb So comfortable, we live in a bubble, a bubble So comfortable, we cannot see the trouble, the trouble Ah, so good Your rose-colored glasses on And party on Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumbling around like a wasted zombie Yeah, we think we're free Drink, this one is on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm to the rhythm Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumbling around like a wasted zombie Yeah, we think we're free Drink, this one is on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm to the rhythm Are we tone deaf? Keep sweeping it under the mat Thought we can do better than that I hope we can So comfortable, we live in a bubble, a bubble So comfortable, we can’t see the trouble, the trouble Aha, so good (so good) Your rose-colored glasses on And party on Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumbling around like a wasted zombie Yeah, we think we're free Drink, this one is on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm to the rhythm Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumbling around like a wasted zombie Yeah, we think we're free Drink, this one is on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm to the rhythm It is my desire Break down the walls to connect, inspire Ay, up in your high place, liars Time is ticking for the empire The truth they feed is feeble As so many times before They greed over the people They stumbling and fumbling and we're about to riot They woke up, they woke up the lions (woo!) Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumbling around like a wasted zombie Yeah, we think we're free Drink, this one is on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm to the rhythm It goes on, and on, and on (turn it up ) It goes on, and on, and on It goes on, and on, and on (It goes on) 'cause we're all chained to the rhythm Categoría:Canciones